<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy World by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448333">Fantasy World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking'>LoganExeHasStoppedWorking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beginnings, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Magic, Murphy's Law, Sad Milo Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo liked to think of himself as prepared for any situation. Murphy's law always taught him to prepare for every eventuality, but having your backpack stolen by an owl and being transported to a world of witches and magical creatures? Well... it wasn't at the top of his list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Aka the Owl House AU no one asked for.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy &amp; Sara Murphy, Vinnie Dakota &amp; Milo Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been on my mind for a long time, and I had to get it out. So... here's a bit of my Owl House AU.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oops! Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo ducked as a loose pipe flew at his head. As he ducked, someone else ended up getting hit. He stopped and turned to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other pulled away. “I’m fine. Just get away from me,” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… okay,” Milo responded. He quietly backed away and continued walking home after his long day at school. He sighed as he avoided another obstacle that shot up in his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo grabbed a tool out of his trusty backpack and managed to get himself of yet another Murphy’s law situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man… Murphy’s law really began taking a toll on him once he got to middle school. Apparently, it was cute when you were a little kid, and people considered it being “clumsy”, but once you get to the ripe age of fourteen, people just find it annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo didn’t blame them though. He had to live his whole life with this sort of curse, so he was adjusted to it. The people around him lived a normal life. Well, as normal as you could get when Milo was around. They didn’t have to deal with everything going wrong all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s probably why not too many people at school liked him. He didn’t have any friends because people were always trying to avoid him. He didn’t really have anyone to hang out with besides his family. Thankfully, they were amazing people and always willing to keep him company. Mostly his sister Sara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was always there to cheer him up and keep him company when he was alone. She even brought him along to hang out with her friends sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued walking and avoiding disasters as people gave him dirty looks until he made it to his front door. Rather than opening it, it just fell over. Milo took a step back before it could fall on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped inside and found his older sister on the couch watching their favorite show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pried her eyes from the episode she was watching and smiled. “Hey Milo!” She sat up. “How was your last day of school? Ready for summer break?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo grinned. “Yup!” He hopped on the couch next to her. “I’m just glad another year of school is over. Now, I can spend time with you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara put an arm around her brother. “That’s the spirit! No more having to worry about school or other kids. It’s just going to be you, me, mom, and dad this summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small bark as their dog jumped on the couch with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah laughed and scratched the dog’s head. “Of course, you too Diogee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their dog barked again and licked Milo’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo chuckled. “Good boy, Diogee.” He pet him and and leaned back, his backpack keeping him from going back all the way. “Are mom and dad here yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Sarah responded. Her eyes had wandered back to the show. “Which is kind of weird actually. At least mom’s usually home by this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo waved a dismissive hand. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Something probably came up with dad because, you know… Murphy’s law.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only seconds after, the television exploded. Their dad walked through the door followed by their mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Milo greeted. He noticed their expressions weren’t as cheerful as they usually were. His smile wavered slightly. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, sweetie,” their mom said. “How was your last day of school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo shrugged. “Eh, like it usually is. But the good news is only six kids got mad at me today instead of the usual ten! You know, I think I’m really starting to see some improvement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where have you two been?” Sara asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Did you end up breaking your leg again, Dad?” Milo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parents looked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” his dad said with a smile. “I might have had a bit of an accident at work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo and his dad laughed. His mom elbowed the other parent though. She gave him a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, isn’t there something you wanted to tell them,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. That…” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara and Milo looked at each other. They looked back to their parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Milo, we’ve noticed you’ve been having a bit of trouble in school, and since you’re going to be going to high school soon, we thought it would be a good idea to help you get more adjusted to meeting new people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo tilted his head. “New people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom nodded. “Yes. Milo, you’re going to be meeting a lot of new people when you get to high school, and we just want to help you prepare for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still not following,” Milo said, scratching his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad pulled out a pamphlet from his back pocket and handed it to the young boy. “We’re sending you to summer camp!” He gave his son a reassuring smile. “Doesn’t that sound like fun? You’ll get to meet new people, do fun activities, and maybe even make some new friends!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo looked down. He opened the pamphlet and looked through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to go. For what? For a new set of kids his age to make fun of him or hate him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, guys…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Sara exclaimed. “That doesn’t sound fair to him! Besides, imagine how dangerous that could be. You know… fire, bears, insects, and Milo in the same space isn’t such a friendly combination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo closed the pamphlet. He thought for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one hand, the other campers would probably end up hating him by the end of the summer. But on the other hand, he probably wouldn’t see them again. Plus, this place actually seemed pretty fun, and who knows… he might actually make a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Milo hesitated. “As long as I have my backpack, I think I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Milo,” Sara protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Sara,” Milo reassured her. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Trust me. I think it’s about time I start trying to make the best out of this whole Murphy’s law thing. Besides, I might even make some friends!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” His mom said, kneeling to give him a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad smiled. “And don’t worry,” he said, “we won;t do anything too exciting while you're gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww,” Sara said in disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo stood up. “Well, it says the bus leaves tomorrow morning. I should go start packing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo headed up to his room, a few pictures and lightbulbs falling as he walked through the house. He gathered clothes, basic necessities, and, of course, extra first aid supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow would be a good day. Although a bit skeptical, he wanted to see that some good could possibly come out of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This summer would be different. He would make friends this time. He didn’t know why, but he could feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things were going to be different.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo woke up early that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got dressed and had breakfast before bidding his family farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged his parents and promised he’d stay safe. He also reassured them that he was bringing extra supplies. Again, just in case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara had offered to walk him to the bus stop, so they went walking together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been more sure,” Milo said. “Trust me, Sara. I can handle myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara smiled. “Well, I know you can handle what Murphy’s law throws at you. I’m just worried that kids will treat you as bad there as they do here. I won’t be able to protect you while you’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo gave her a soft smile. “Sara, I’m fourteen. I appreciate it, but how am I supposed to learn to protect myself if you're always there to do it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara sighed. “I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped as they arrived at the bus stop. Milo placed his backpack next to him on the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’ll see you at the end of the summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Milo hugged her. “I love you, Sara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around her younger brother. “I love you too, Milo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bark. They separated and saw Dioggee wagging his tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo chuckled and picked up the small dog. “Aw, I love you too Diogee!” Milo noticed the bus coming their way. “Oh! There’s the bus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara turned and looked in the direction Milo was looking. She sighed again. A sad smile crossed her face. “Bye, Milo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Sara. Bye Diogee.” Milo handed the dog over to her. He waved as he watched her walk off in the direction they had come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and turned to pick up his backpack, but it was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…?” He scanned the area and noticed his backpack being dragged off by a small brown owl. He glanced back and noticed the bus was getting closer. He hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well… he could always catch up or find another way to camp. He was sure his parents would understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He ran after the owl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Come back here! That’s my backpack,” he called after the small bird. Unfortunately, the owl didn’t stop, and all the tools that would’ve helped him were in there. He kept running until the owl dragged the backpack into a forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo followed and dodged all the tree branches that tried to fall on him. The little owl entered a house that was in shambles. It looked completely abandoned. Milo once again hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in a breath and ran through the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, something weird happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His whole body suddenly felt cold as he entered the house. The owl continued dragging his backpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stop adorbly hopping away you…” Milo looked around. This place… didn’t look like the inside of a house should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked more like some kind of tent. Old boxes and antique items were stacked against the walls. There was an opening that looked like some sort of tarp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo took a closer look and noticed that some of the items scattered around were broken and at the brink of falling apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo flinched. He ducked behind a box at the sound of the voice. It was a deep voice he had never heard before. It had a bit of a rasp to it as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re finally back,” the voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo realized the voice wasn’t talking to him. He stood up and edged his way to what seemed to be the tent’s entrance. He pulled it back and saw the small brown owl hand his backpack to a cloaked figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The owl landed on a stick the figure was holding. He turned the owl until it seemed to turn into wood and remain attached to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo didn’t have time to finish his thought as the man opened his backpack and began rummaging through it. The hooded figure turned just enough for Milo to see that he was wearing orange tinted sunglasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what we got,” the man said. He took out a few items but didn’t seem to be impressed with what he was seeing. “Ugh, all garbage. Wait…” He pulled out one of Milo’s first aid kits and opened that as well. “Now this, this is a gold mine! I’m gonna make good profit off of this! The rest is junk. I’ll toss it out later.” He threw Milo’s backpack down. It landed right in front of Milo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo took in a breath. This was his chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out, but before he could grab it, he fell forward and brought the tarp down with him. He landed with a thud. He threw the cloth off himself and locked eyes with the strange man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked more confused than anything else. “Uh… hi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo grabbed his backpack. “Hello. That’s mine. Thank you. Bye!” He got up and ran toward the door he came through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door folded up and disappeared. Milo skidded to a stop right in front of where the door once was. He looked back and noticed the man holding a key with the same pattern as the door. “Kid, wait-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo didn’t listen. He picked up the bottom of the tent and ran through the small opening. He immediately halted when he noticed the scenery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-oh.” He wasn’t home anymore. Heck, this place didn’t even look like Earth. It was like some crazy world from his favorite television show, Dr. Zone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything looked so off-putting. Creatures wandered, all of them looking like they had too many or too little limbs. Nothing looked quite human. Not even the land. Milo was sure that might have been alive too.  Dark green, whites, and rust colors painted the strange place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo took a step back and jumped when he saw something in his peripheral vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a fairy. It looked to be the least frightening thing here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello,” Milo greeted. “Uh, do you know how I can get back to Danville? Or, uh, where I am for that matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fairy opened its mouth to reveal unnaturally large, pointed teeth. “Give me your skin,” it growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy yelped and smacked the small creature away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Where am I?” He exclaimed. His worry began growing by the second. “Am- Am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Oh jeez, did I do something bad to get me here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, kid,” the man said rather calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo let out another scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost.” He screamed again. “Okay, now I think it’s out of my system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” the man said. “Now, get over here before I get caught.” He guided Milo back inside the tent. He sat Milo down in a chair next to a table. “Who are you anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I’m Milo. Milo Murphy. And you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man lowered his hood to reveal curly brown hair and… pointed ears? The man tossed his cloak to the side. He was wearing an old red shirt with sleeves that looked like they were torn off. In the middle of it, there was a circular yellow gem. He was also wearing what looked to be grey sweatpants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man moved to a table and moved a few things around. “The name’s Vinnie ‘the Owl Man’ Dakota. You can call me Vinnie. Or Dakota. Or whatever is fine really.” He leaned against the table and turned the young boy. “I take it you ain’t from around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo laughed nervously. “No. Not really. In fact, I don’t even know where I am. One minute I’m supposed to be on a bus to summer camp and the next I’m here.” He pointed to Dakota's ears. “What’s up with those ears?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” He moved closer to Milo and studied him like some kind of foreign creature. Then, he grabbed Milo’s face and moved it from side to side. The older man gasped. “You’re human!” He let go of Milo. “Oh geez, I knew one day one of you would accidentally wander in here.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo gave him a nervous smile. “Heh… that’s a weird thing for another human to say Mr. Dakota.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota stared at him. “Okay firstly, don’t get all formal on me. Cut the ‘mister’ stuff. Second, I’m not human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a witch. And if you ask me, the most powerful witch on these here Boiling Isles,” he explained with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo’s worry turned into excitement. “You’re a witch! That’s so cool! How do you do magic? Can you teach me? How—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man put a finger to his lips. “Shh! Do you wanna get me caught?” He looked around. “You ask a lot of questions for such a small human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo wondered what he meant by “get caught”, but he figured he’d keep that question to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this has been fun, but I have to get home. Plus, you might want to send me back before you start hating me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch raised an eyebrow. “Why would I hate you? You seem like a decent enough kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo shrugged. “Well, I’m related to the original Murphy, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anyone named Murphy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean like Murphy’s law.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I follow no laws, kid.” Dakota crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just means that anything that can go wrong—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dakota the Owl Man!” Another voice called. “You’re under arrest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo sighed. “—will go wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them turned to see a guard in a long pointed mask. He held up a sign with a picture of Dakota and a small creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanor.” He forcibly grabbed Dakota’s arm. “You’re coming with me to the conformatorium.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Milo whispered to himself. “A witch criminal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard turned to Milo and used his other hand to pick him up by the collar of his shirt. “You’re coming too. For fraternizing with a criminal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo tensed. “No! I can’t go to jail! I’m too young!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota pulled away. “Okay, fine! You win! Let me just get my stuff.” He ducked under the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing Milo knew, the guard was on the ground and Dakota had a long staff in his hand. The same one with the owl at the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo landed on the ground near some kind of stand. He tried to get to his feet but ended up falling and bringing the stand down as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota picked him up. “No time for games. Follow me, human!” He grabbed a sack and put it on the end of his staff. He began running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo went after him. “This is crazy! If I die here, my sister will bring me back, then kill me again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota let out a laugh. “Don’t worry. I won’t let ‘em hurt you. Besides, a human like you is much more valuable to me alive than you are dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to—” Milo tripped and fell on his face. He stood up again. “Huh… that wasn’t so ba—” He tripped again, his foot getting caught on a tarp. He pulled it off another stand. “Oops! Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He somehow managed to get wrapped in the tarp, unable to move. The guard caught up to him and grabbed him. “You’re coming with me.” He heaved Milo over his shoulder like it was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo looked up. “Uh, sir—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, keep quiet,” the guard said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Mr. Guard—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said shut— Ah!” He was hit in the head with a potted plant. The guard dropped Milo and tried rubbing the dirt from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota ran up to him and pulled on the end of the tarp. Milo spun until he was free from the cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Dakota said. He climbed on the staff and pulled Milo in front of him. “Hold on tight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo closed his eyes and felt his feet leave the ground. He felt bumpy movement and air rushing to his face. He shivered and leaned back into Dakota, scared what he’d see if he opened his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everything smoothed out, Dakota told him it was safe to open his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo slowly opened them. He looked down and saw that they were flying. Flying way too high for comfort. Milo gasped and leaned forward. He clung to the staff. “Flying sticks, scary creatures I’ve only seen on tv, you’re a witch! What is this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Boiling Isles,” Dakota answered nonchalantly. “See, it works this way. Every crazy myth you humans have is a bit of our world leaking into yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You know, vampires, gargoyles, giraffes—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo laughed. “Giraffes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, those guys were weirdos, so we banished them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo thought for a moment. “Do you think… Murphy’s law has anything to do with this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota was silent for a moment. “I don’t know, kid. I’ve never even heard of that ‘til today. Say, that must come in handy when you’re in a tight spot, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Milo responded. “People hate it.That’s why people hate me. It doesn’t always work like what you saw back there. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dakota blinked. He adjusted his orange-tinted sunglasses. “How could anyone hate something like that? Might get a little annoying, sure, but it ain’t a reason to hate someone. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo looked back at him. “You- you think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an inconvenience at most. Nothing I can’t handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally landed in the middle of the woods. The trees’ leaves were all reddish pink colored rather than the green Milo was used to. It was kind of cool actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo hopped off after Dakota. He looked back and gasped when he saw Dakota’s hand detached from his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota grabbed it and stuck it back on. “Yeah, that happens sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this has been fun,” Milo said. He held onto the straps of his backpack. “But this is nothing like what I’ve seen on tv or read in books, and I really need to get back home. Can you do me a favor and send me back please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> do me a favor,” Dakota said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell ya when we get back to the house. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir, I’m serious. My parents sent me to camp to meet new people and make friends. I kind of can’t do that here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. It shouldn’t take too long. I just need a teeny tiny favor. Okay? Then, after that, we can go our separate ways and pretend we’ve never met. Deal.” He held out his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo thought for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, if it would only be a minute…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! He had to get home now!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, this could be fun… Plus, Dakota was his only way back home… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo nodded. “Deal.” He shook the witch’s hand. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write! I love Dakota d Milo’s sort of father-son relationship in the show, and it fits perfectly into this AU! I think I’m going to make this a series because I want to introduce the other characters like Melissa, Zack, and all that. </p>
<p>Anyway, hope y’all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! See you later guys, gals, and non-binary pals!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>